User talk:Austicke
Welcome! Feel free to leave me a message -- Alec Usticke Archive Web host Your web host is killer! Followed the link to it that you left in BT's talk. I think I may change my websites over to it when I can save up enough cash to take advantage of the special pricing. Email me so I can make sure you get referral credit (I think they pay like $97 per referral or something like that...]. Thanks for the heads up on this great host! Klingon Mage 17:22, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) Thanks, Klingon Mage. Yeah, I've used DreamHost for a few years and have been very happy with them. That link has my referral, so that should do it. My email is alec@usticke.org though. -- Austicke 18:36, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) I copy Austicke's link to DreamHost with his referral reward here for others. I think I might be using it as well! :) Brick Thrower 02:45, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) Thanks, I appreciate it! -- Austicke 15:23, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) I was just thinking a couple days ago that we've been getting some pretty good traffic, so I might need to upgrade my web host plan. Today I get a message saying they've quadrupled disk space and octupled bandwidth. I love DreamHost. We can now handle over 2 terabytes per month in traffic. I think it'll be a long time before we hit that. -- Alec Usticke 18:29, 4 January 2006 (PST) Grimoire status I think I'm done with any major updates for the time being. If you still want to do that news announcement, feel free. SSB Syrus Greycloak 17:36, 29 December 2005 (PST) Thanks, Syrus. I'll reply on your talk page. -- Alec Usticke 06:32, 30 December 2005 (PST) Things to look into I've noticed that your ECL page says that Neverwinter Nights does not use an ECL system however that is false. Neverwinter Nights actually uses a Class-based ECL system. For example, a level 5 Wizard/level 5 Cleric has a -6 ECL modifier and is treated as a level 4 character when receiving experience from enemies. Each class has its own ECL pace from the Fighter-type's (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...) standard pace to the Wizard's (1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 4, 6, 8, 9...) slow-start pace. Perhaps, under each class along with all the other information, an ECL section could be put in. I've also noticed that there is no information in the Armor sections as to specific types of Armor; perhaps the Wiki would benefit from these additions. I wouldn't mind making them however the ECL section/explainer is a fairly large addition so I thought it best to ask first. Countess Terra 13:05, 2 January 2006 (PST) :Good point about ECL. I think that's defined in classes.2da, EffCRLvlXX columns. :Armor info is in Category:Armor -- or am I misunderstanding what you mean? -- Alec Usticke 13:32, 2 January 2006 (PST) Ah, I've found your sections. I was going from the Armor Class page to Maximum Dexterity Bonus and it takes a bit of linking clicking to get from there to the individual types of armor and their impact on Dexterity. Having the information related to Armor-type/Max Dexterity Bonus right there on the Maximum Dexterity Bonus page would be much simpler IMO. You are correct with the location of the ECL values. --Countess Terra 14:02, 2 January 2006 (PST) :Having a table in the maximum dexterity bonus article is a very good idea. If you don't have the time to do it, let me know, and I'd be happy to do it. -- Alec Usticke 14:19, 2 January 2006 (PST) I put one in. ^_^ --Countess Terra 14:54, 2 January 2006 (PST) :Looks great. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 15:30, 2 January 2006 (PST) Page Names I got your message about my page names for the spells. I can change them. I was just following the same naming conventions used in the Spells section. I am also updating my formatting to match as well. SSB Syrus Greycloak 17:58, 4 January 2006 (PST) Apparently I was editing a page when you changed the name. I recall seeing something about not blanking out a page to delete it but to instead do something else, which I cannot seem to locate at the moment. How should I go about deleting the page? SSB Syrus Greycloak 18:05, 4 January 2006 (PST) :Yeah, I took care of it. I moved your edit to the new page and deleted the old. :FYI, only admins can delete pages. If you need a page deleted, just add {delete} to it, and an admin will take care of it. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 18:12, 4 January 2006 (PST) Spammers Suck Well... they do. --Countess Terra 18:17, 5 January 2006 (PST) How do I report a page that has been spammed? Harleyquin 15:22, 17 April 2006 (PDT) Alec, is there anyway to make the Blacklist for the spammer work again? This 201.??? is really starting to be a pest. -- Pstarky 12:36, 21 May 2006 (PDT) Sorry about that. I gotta find some time to work on it. -- Alec Usticke 13:36, 21 May 2006 (PDT) As I was just doing some research for an essay using wikipedia, I noticed they got this to take care of spammers: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:AmiDaniel/VandalProof . Figure its any good for nwnwiki? GhostNWN 14:12, 2 June 2006 (PDT) Thanks for the tip, GhostNWN. -- Alec Usticke 06:22, 4 June 2006 (PDT) Bonus Spells per day I was unable to find such a page which outlines the bonus spells you gain per day for having a certainamount in a certain ability score as a caster. At least the search function gave me every class name instead :P Does the NWNWiki have it or need it?GhostNWN 08:26, 9 January 2006 (PST) Try Ability modifier. ^_^ --Countess Terra 08:39, 9 January 2006 (PST) Aha, thanks Terra (ye evil name remover ;) ), i didn't try it that way :D Would suggest though that "bonus spells" should link to this page too as I'm certain users would type that first when thinking about that table GhostNWN 08:49, 9 January 2006 (PST) I added bonus spells per day and bonus spells as redirects to ability modifier. That should help people find their way to it. There is also a Wiki-link in ability score that will lead you to it. --Countess Terra 08:57, 9 January 2006 (PST) Thanks for answering, Terra. There's also links in the Int, Wis & Cha articles. -- Alec Usticke 09:48, 9 January 2006 (PST) Presence on Wikipedia Added a small section to the discussion on the main page about the presence of NWscripters on Wikipedia. Not sure where it could be placed but for anyone who uses Wikipedia there are many references available to associate yourself with NWN. Features you can add to your userpage: = Indicates you play Neverwinter nights = Indicates you know NWscript = Indicates you are a beginner with NWscript = Indicates you are intermediate with NWscript = Indicates you are advanced with NWscript = Indicates you are an expert with NWscript Will leave it up to you to decide if it deserves a feature on the main page somewhere. Enigmatic 19:26, 17 April 2006 (PDT) Script running *While I didn't test using the premium module, I was doing some tests with "runscript" as opposed to "dm_runscript" and it really does the same. In that case, unless you object, I'll add the "dm_runscript" to the Infinite Dungeons as well. GhostNWN 08:16, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ::I see. You might as well note that either should work. -- Alec Usticke 15:41, 6 June 2006 (PDT) Renaming *Is that actually still going on or has it been given up upon? I've renamed a few today but I just want to be sure I'm not doing that for nothing. GhostNWN 16:19, 6 June 2006 (PDT) *Seems to still be going on. Some hardworker named GhostNWN is etching away at it while everyone else seems to be slacking off at the moment. Hopefully that'll change... but it's a lower priority than ensuring that information is correct. I'd say any contributions made are appreciated though. ^_~ --Countess Terra 17:44, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ::All I've been doing is slacking off. Can I use the excuse that I'm saving my energy for the NWN2 mania that's soon to come? Not buying it? Darn. -- Alec Usticke 18:10, 6 June 2006 (PDT) Quick revert Any chance you could be adding some kind of quick revert button? Its kinda tedious to fix the main page back. I kinda screwed up some of the format trying to heh. GhostNWN 14:40, 12 June 2006 (PDT) :That's a sysop ability. You've been active, so I'll make you a sysop. :I'll ask you and the other sysops: Are there any other active editors who should be made sysops? It's nice to have people watching for spam and vandalism. -- Alec Usticke 15:58, 12 June 2006 (PDT) ::Hm...is there some overview over those new buttons I see now (I have yet to find a quick revert btw)? I am unsure whether I should just press them randomly while on the sandbox to check them out since I might not be able to change it back :) Also, I think anyone (who is not a spammer) would attempt to fix spam when they see it, as I would like to think everyone wants to keep the space clean. GhostNWN 16:32, 12 June 2006 (PDT) ::Err nvm I found the quick revert (rollback) button :) GhostNWN 16:38, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Protection What do you think, is it worth setting Main Page onto the protection list? Seems to be the most spammed page after the sandbox and does not usually need to be updated (and if it has to be, one of us can do the necessary amends). GhostNWN 14:33, 15 June 2006 (PDT) :It's probably a good idea until I can find some time to work on the site software. -- Alec Usticke 15:11, 15 June 2006 (PDT)